Trapped in a Mountain of Memories
by Naturesshadows
Summary: Hey, I'm New to Fanfiction; love this sight by the way. I read loads of stories on here, and decided to give it a go. So this story starts with a mission that Natsu chooses and it gets them in trouble. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy end up getting trapped. So now during their boredom Natsu suggest playing a game, a game in witch causes their pasts to be revealed... he he he
1. Chapter 1 Prologue – Trapped

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 1 – Prologue – Trapped _**

* * *

**_Yeah, ok so this is my first story and I'm not used to writing, so I'm gonna do my best. I promise I'll try to update regularly and all that stuff._**

**_Ok so i know you have to put one of those Disclamer thingys so here it goes._**

**_Naturesshadow says in a loud squeaky voice "I do not own Fairy Tail; that right belongs soley to Mashima Hiro. As for the story it belongs to me."_**

**_So how was that? _**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

This mission had to be the funniest, cutest and saddest mission yet and it was, of course all thanks to Natsu but you know it didn't start out that way at all…

* * *

It was morning and not the type of morning where the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, No this morning was a type of morning you just wanted to forget, at least normal people would, but to me this was my normal morning.

When I first open my eyes I'm met with a stupid blue cat yelling "Lucy! Where's the fish" in my face

After that I yell at him and his owner to "Get the hell out of my house"

But there was no response from his owner.

"Um, Natsu?!" Lucy questions

Still no response…

So I turned around and see Natsu sitting there with a very distant and sad look covering his face. _Natsu… sad… face… c..Cute_ I thought

_Wait I shouldn't be thinking about that, should I?_ I mentally slapped myself for the thought worried me a little.

"Natsu are you ok" I asked in a worried tone

"Huh, oh Hi Luce" Natsu said

He then proceeded to rub the back of his head, give a small laugh and then that trademark grin of his just appeared on his face like he was saying nothing's wrong.

_**But boy oh boy was that a deceiving smile **_

I looked at him, worry etched onto my face.

"I Said, Get the hell out of my house" I scream in his face_, just like Happy did when I first woke up_ I nodded at the thought.

"Yeah ok, I'll leave, bye Luce" Natsu whispers, then jumps out my window

_Really the window _I thought in defeat as I yell "Why don't you leave like a Normal person"

* * *

Later at the guild, I was greeted by the usual loud ruckus.

"Gray, your clothes" Cana stated while drinking another barrel of wine

"Ahh, where'd they go" Gray yells in embarrassment, and then he scurries of to find them

"If you're a man, you need not wear clothes" Elfman yelled, making, little too no sense

"Don't you dare start striping, Elfman? Unless you want your sister to beat some sense into you" Mira warned an evil smile gracing her usually innocent features

He yells "Yes nee san…" he then whispered under his breath "… Sisters are manly"

"Charla, do you want a fish?" Happy asks quite innocently

"Hump, the day I take your fish, is the day Wendy beats Natsu and Gageel!" Charla says in a stuck up tone

"A-aye, that will never happen" Happy stated

"Exactly!" Charla adds

_Luckily Wendy wasn't at hearing range during this event._ _And oddly enough Natsu's not here_ I had thought

Just then Natsu pops out of nowhere stating "Luce, do you wanna go on a job with me?"

"Umm, depends on what kind of job it is?" I avoid the question

"It's a job where we have to…

* * *

At the mission "Luce, I understand Erza, but why'd you have to invite the Ice Freak to join us?"

"Because Natsu, whether you like it or not, he's part of our team, and besides this mission is just too difficult for three wizards alone" I answer his stupid question or more like whining

"Aye, and I'm forgotten again" Happy says sadly

* * *

"Luce, get out of the way" Natsu yells

Natsu then pushed me, sending me a few feet away and doing so caused him to be standing in the exact same place I had been.

"What the hell Flam…. Gray started, but before he could finish Natsu was thrown across from his position, in front of Gray's line of sight and into a cave. _There was nothing there that could have possibly hit him, yet he went flying_ I thought rather confused…

It, hurt a little, but I managed to get on my feet. Then we all ran, except for Happy he flew, over to the cave that Natsu was thrown into.

_**Bad idea, really bad idea**_

As we entered the dark confines of the cave. A loud grumbling sound was heard outside. Then suddenly the exit was closed off by at least a tone of rock…

_Great, just great_ I thought to myself

It was really dark; I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face.

"Is everyone ok?" a voice asked from beside me and judging by the pitch; it was Erza

A high pitch "Aye" is heard first.

Followed by a "Yeah" spoken in cool voice that can only be known as Gray's

"Apart from the fact I can't see, I'm good as well" I state my answer

"What about Natsu?" Erza asked

"Ouch, I'm ok; I guess… he trailed off

"Natsu!" Erza demanded

"Y-yes Erza" Natsu responds

"If you're ok, would you please be kind enough to spare one of you flames for light so that we may see one another" She demands again

"Ok, wait one second… he then lights his fist on fire.

The cave imminently filled with a warm light, but it was too bright to see Natsu's face. Then Natsu collected some rocks and placed them in a circle, placing his hand in the centre of the rocks he chanted some words in a langue I didn't know. The flames sunk into the stone ground, he removed his hand and a small flame was left behind floating above the stone floor. He then sunk to the ground and started staring at the flame.

"It's a magic flame, this way it doesn't steal any oxygen and it doesn't need any wood to stay alive, also I can change its temperature at will; so if it gets to hot or too cold just tell me" he whispered just loud enough for us to hear

"Good thinking" Erza exclaimed a small smile gracing her lips. Then she walked over and sat beside the fire joining Natsu in admiring the flame. Happy flew over too and sat in Natsu's lap.

"Yeah Flame Bain, good thinking, but doesn't that take too much magic, I mean not like I care or anything but you're not going to be dead wait, are you?" Gray asks as he also walks over to join them at the edge of the fire. I decided to follow him and I took a seat next to Natsu, awaiting his answer to Gray's question…

"Thanks, and no Gray, the flame takes a lot of magic to produce but once it's formed it survives on its own until the caster dispels the spell" Natsu says looking rather exhausted

"Oh, that's pretty neat then" Gray adds actually impressed by one of Natsu's magic's

"Yes it is 'neat', but Natsu where did you learn such a powerful spell?" Erza asks rather shocked because she knew of the spell and she knew; it was hard to master.

"Yeah well, I learnt it from Master…. he said it'd be useful" Natsu said then he slowly fell back.

Gray who was behind him in an instant caught his head before it collided with the hard rocky ground. Natsu stared up at him with tired eyes then said really quietly "Sorry, just…tired….don't….worry" his eyes then fell closed and he was in a sleep but not a deep sleep; just a light not so peaceful sleep.

"Guess he was tired" Gray stated

"Guess he was" Erza stated back

"Aye and he seems to be hurt, but I doubt he will tell us what hurts" Happy whispered sadly

All I could do was stare at the tree of them, it was like they knew this would happen; like they knew exactly what was wrong with Natsu and somehow I felt kind of left out.

After that thought, none of us wanting to be awake any loner; we said good night and drifted off into a not so pleasant sleep.

* * *

_**Yeah so is my story any good, if it is; I already have chapter 2, 3 and 4 finished. **_

_**Is it interesting? Would you like to read more?**_

_**Then give me a review please.**_

**Yours sincerely Naturesshadow**


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Memory games begin

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 2 – Let the Memory games begin_**

* * *

**_Ok, well seeing as no one is really reviewing yet, I decided I'm just gonna go ahead and post the second chapter; but as for the others I need at least 7 reviews._**

**_Disclamer Thingy:_**

**_"I Naturesshadows do not own Fairy Tail and saddly enough i never will; but i do in fact own this story"_**

**_How was that?_**

**_Gray randomly appears "Lame"_**

**_Runs to a corner and hides "Thats so mean Gray"_**

* * *

**Day two in the cave…**

It was silent, dead silent. Everyone was irritated at the events that had transpired the day before but that wasn't what made them irritated, no they were like this because of the lack of food, lack of sleep and finally lack of thing to do!

"This is so boring" Natsu states.

"Aye" Happy sulks

"Will you two shut up, Erza help me out" Lucy yells

"Sorry Lucy, I kinda agree with them" Erza says

"Me too" Gray adds

Sigh "I give up, I just can't win against all of you, so what do you wanna do?" Lucy asks rather annoyed and slightly amused, that all three of them were so bored.

_Hmmm_ all but Lucy think

"I got it!" Natsu yells very loudly

"What?" Gray asks rolling his eyes in the process

_Bet this idiot has nothing really to say _Gray thinks to himself

"Why don't we play Memory?" Natsu questions

"Aye" Happy cheers looking at everyone rather hopefully

"Huh" Gray adds

"What?" Lucy asks

"Um, Natsu what's memory?" Erza asks what everyone is thinking

"Yeah, what is it?" Lucy asks again

"It's a game…" Happy chirps

"That doesn't answer my question stupid cat"

She then proceeds to chase Happy around the cave.

"Um Lucy, you didn't let Happy finish!" Natsu spits out

"Aye" Happy cries glad someone was trying to get him out of this situation

Lucy then gives Natsu an evil glare which he does not respond to.

In fact he seemed rather amused by her reaction.

"Ok then, you explain Natsu" Happy said in a defeated tone

"Um, ok buddy" Natsu says

"Well the game itself is rather easy" Natsu starts

"There are Five rules…" still Natsu talking

"Why Five" Gray asks Natsu

"I know if ya wanna know, but that's not important right now is it?" Natsu adds

"No, but…"Gray starts

"Just get on with the rules already" Lucy screams

"Ok, so like I was saying there are Five rules; one you must always obey the rules no matter what…"

"Pss, what a stupid waste of a rule" Gray states

"Gray" Erza says in a menacing tone

"W..What?" Gray asks

"Stop interrupting" Erza screams

"O..Ok E..Erza" Gray stutters.

"Good, Natsu please continue" Erza says rather enthusiastic

"Yes, rule two you can only play this game once, every three years…"  
"What, why" Lucy asks

"Lucy" Erza whines

"Sorry" Lucy apologises

"Continue" Erza states happily crossing her right leg over her left, then placing her hands on her knee and thinks to herself _I'm so going to win this…_

"Sure, rule three you must answer all questions truthfully, rule four answers must be in the form of a story, and finally rule five if you should disobey any of the rules you must receive a punishment game performed by the player who asked the question.." Natsu states as though it's easy to remember.

"Wait what, I didn't quite catch that" Gray sates in shock of how fast Natsu had spoken the rules

Sigh "In short the five rules are; one you must always obey the rules no matter what, two you can only play this game once every three years, three you must answer all questions truthfully, four your answers must be in the form of a story and rule five if you should disobey any of the rules you must receive a punishment game performed by the player who asked the question. Right! Well the rules sound easy enough, so how do you play?" Lucy asks

"Happy… I don't wanna tell them anymore because they keep interrupting, so you do it" Natsu begs with puppy dog eyes

"Aye, well basically one person is picked and they have to leave the group (e.g. Erza is picked she has to go as far away from the group as possible) then the rest of the group make up any question they want to know about the picked person. She then has to tell them the answer to the question in the form of a story" Happy says rather teacher like.

"Ah ok, who came up with this stupid game" Gray asks in an annoyed voice

"It's not stupid it sounds rather interesting but… who made up this game?" Lucy asks

"Aye, it's fun and Natsu did" Happy chirps

"Natsu did what?" Gray asks

"Natsu made this game up" Happy said smiling

"Yes I thought so… Wait what there's no way the Flame head made up such a smart game" Gray yells

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean" Natsu sulks

"Really Natsu, is that true? Did you really make this game up" Lucy interrogates

"Um Yes and yes kinda" Natsu replies

"Kinda?" Erza questions

"Um well me and Igneel made it up and any how are you guys gonna play or what" Natsu continues getting annoyed at all the questions

"Sure but how do we start" asks Erza

"You start by agreeing to the rules" Natsu says

"I agree to all the rules" Erza agrees

"I agree" Gray agrees

"Me too I agree" Lucy agrees

"Aye agree" Happy agrees

"And so do I, and once I agreed, the game begun" Natsu agrees

"Wait who will go first" Lucy asks

"Simple we will go in alphabetical order" Erza states as if it was an obvious answer

"That means your first Erza" Lucy adds

"It's ok by me, if it is by you" she answers back

"I don't mind" Gray, Natsu and Happy agree in unison

"Ok then, so it will go Erza, Happy, Gray, me and then Natsu" Lucy says in an excited voice

"Yep, precisely" Erza adds

"Now that that's done, I guess the game begins, but be warned Natsu's really good at this game" Happy states

"Yeah right, that's funny Happy!" Gray laughs

"I'm serious, don't let the innocent act he, puts on for the guild fool you, it only leads to failure" Happy says with a rather scared look on his face almost like he's seen a monster…

And so the game officially began.

* * *

**Ok so if you liked my story and are reading this; like i said at the top.**

The next chapter will not come out untill i have atleast 7 reviews

**P.s. i chose the number 7 cause its one number after my faverout.**

**See ya again Naturesshadows**


	3. Chapter 3 What's with you and cake?

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 3 – Erza's Question – What's with you and cake?_**

* * *

**_Well yes I did say I would wait for seven reviews, but its been a week since then. So yeah I'm just going to give those who did review dragon costumes and the next chapter. This is for everyone who bothered to give my story ago..._**

**_Again heres that weird disclamer thingy_**

**_Me: "Ahem well I'm kinda getting sick of saying them, and because the chapter is for Erza; well i decided she has to do it"_**

**_Erza: "What you never said anything about this before; I'm not ready"_**

**_Me: "Too bad, I hate giving warnings so, just get to it"_**

**_Erza: "Fine but afterwards you owe me Strawberry Shortcake."_**

**_Me: "Sure, I'll get you 7, if that makes you happy?"_**

**_Erza: "Yay , this fine young lady here does not own Fairy tail as the creator is infact Male, she did however create this story"_**

* * *

"Ok Erza you're up first so if you don't mind…" states Lucy

Erza got up and walked as far away from the group as she could, doing so made it impossible to hear what they were saying.

"So what are we gonna ask?" asks Gray

**He he he**

Gray and Lucy sweet drop as they turn to see Natsu with a... 'very'... scary face.

_He seems to enjoy this game alot_, they both thought at the same time.

"N..Natsu d..do you have a question" Gray asks stuttering

"Yeah, lots" Natsu replies

"Come on spill" Gray says or more like forces out of his lips

"Heh, ok the best one is…" Natsu starts loud but then end up whispering it into their ears.

* * *

"What, who came up with that question?" Erza asks giving Gray and Lucy evil glares

"I did" Natsu mused quite happy Erza didn't suspect him

"I'm not answering that question" Erza states

"Why not, you agreed to the rules correct?" Natsu stated, grinning quite evilly

"Yeah, I did, I guess" Erza whispers

"Then you can't refuse, as the rules states 'if you agree to the rules you must answer any question truthfully and if you do not, you receive_ a punishment game'_ " Natsu quotes

"Ahh um, Ok I guess your right" She stutters

"Well it all started about 14 years ago…."

* * *

It was when I was about 5. It was when I was a slave; trying to make the R-system...

"Erza, when's your birthday?" asked Sho

"What's a birthday?" Erza replied or more along the lines of asked

"Huh, you don't know what a birthday is?" asked Milliana

"No, I do not know what a birthday is, so what is it?"

"Well a birthday is special Erza, it's a day to celebrate a person's life; it's normally celebrated the day you're born and every year afterward on that day it is celebrated" Jellal stated in a simple way.

"Oh, that sounds pretty neat, so have any of you celebrated your birthday?" Erza asked politely

"Yeah, I have, it's really fun you get cake and presents" Milliana cheered

"Cake and Presents?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh right, a cake is kinda like bread but its sweet, soft and yummy" Milliana stated with drool dropping from her mouth

"Yeah and presents are like a gift to show how much you appreciate the person, tho presents are normally given to fit the person" Simon added

"Has everyone but Erza celebrated their birthday and remember it?" Jellal asked

"Yeah I have" stated Wally cheerfully

"Me too" Milliana added happily

"Yes" Sho stated excitedly

"I have as well" Simon responded bluntly

"Me too, well then it's decided" Jellal said with a big smirk forming across his face

"What's decided Jellal?" Erza asked

"Hmmmm, I don't know what you're going on about Erza" Jellal responded with a smile; a big one too.

"No fair, now your keeping secrets" Erza pouted.

"Oh well you'll just have to find that out later, because it's getting late and I'm tired." Jellal said, with the same freaky smile

"Fine then, good night" Erza pouted again.

"Night" Simon added

"Good night" Milliana whispered

"Sweet dreams" Sho said

_Literally_ Jellal thought

* * *

The very next day while I was out building the Tower, the others stayed in claiming they were sick.

Sigh _it's so boring without the others around_

I spent the rest of the day being miserable; working for the 'Revival of Lord Zeref.'

* * *

My shift was over and the guards were glad to show it "hey kid, you're done for the day. So get your lazy ass back in your sell" a tall man yelled in my face

"Sure, why not" I yell back, with a big smirk on my face I ran off to my cell, to my friends

* * *

When I reached my cell I was shocked my friends who had been 'sick' had decorated the prison cell _even though they weren't aloud_, _it wasn't really noticeable but it was still amazing… After all they did it for me._

"Hey Erza, seeing as you haven't had a birthday, we decided that today is your birthday; So Happy Birthday Erza, Erza Scarlet" Jellal said with his large smirk

"Yeah Erza, hope you enjoy it" Sho says with a cute little smile

I can't help but smile too, they did it all for me

"We even made you presents Erza" Milliana yelled excitedly

"Yeah, but sorry there's no cake" Jellal pouted "we don't have anything to make cake with after all" Jellal says with a sad look in his eyes

"It's ok" I say back

"No its not, you've never had cake, and I just know you'll love cake Erza" Jellal said with a slight pout

* * *

"And that's the end of my story" Erza said very proud of herself for finishing it…

"Huh, you know that didn't answer the question Erza" Natsu pointed out

"Yes, it did" Erza answered back

"No, it didn't" Natsu added

"Yes, it did" Erza said her face getting darker

"NO, it didn't" Natsu added his face also getting darker

"YES, it did" Erza said again

"No…. Natsu started but was cut off by Lucy

"This is getting know where, who cares the story was good (seeing as she had to go first) so let's just continue the game already" Lucy suggested, but her suggestion landed on deaf ears.

"It didn't answer the question, if she doesn't answer the question she's disqualified and must play a punishment game because she swore to the rules Lucy" Natsu whined

"Fine then then Natsu, if you must know the reason I love cake is…

* * *

**Thanks too: Erza Scarlets (who i already PM'ed many times), Mana (Sure, sorry I havent updated but thank you so much for reviewing) and Kathleen (Heres your next chapter and thank you sooo much, you know you have talent to) f****or reviewing this story.**

**Ok so im gonna try this again. The same deal as the previous chapter, 7 reviews at least before i post the next chapter. And come on the next chapter is about Happy; so please make me happy and post a review.**

**From Naturesshadow.**


	4. Chapter 4 Paw in Marriage

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 4 – Happy's Question – Have you ever thought of having Charla's paw in marriage?_**

* * *

**Well, well look what we have here. 7 reviews; 7 reviews indeed. It took awile but you have finally met my requirements, for this i would like to thank you.**

**Time for the disclamer**

**Me: "Like i said last time I'm sick of saying them, so this time its up to..." **

**Gray: "Who has to do it this time Nature?"**

**Me: Hahaha "You do!" **

**Gray: "What, why?" **

**Me: "Your the only one who showed up, so your doing it" **

**Gray: "That's not fair" **

**Me: "If you don't do it, I will summon Erza to give you 'that'" **

**Gray: "Fine, fine, I'll do it, just dont call Erza, please"**

**Me: "Good, and because you have been a good boy, i shall give you the power to disappear"**

**Gray: "Oh joy. Nature does not own Fairy Tail _luckily_, but she does own TiaMoM"**

**Me: "What's TiaMoM?"**

**Gray: "TiaMoM is the name of your story" **

**Me: "No, my stories called Trapped in a Mountain of Memories"**

**Gray: "Your hopeless Natsu... ah i mean Nature" then Gray disappears**

**Me: Blush "Did he just call me Natsu"**

* * *

"He he he, Happy, your next buddy" Natsu says with a glint of amusement hidden behind his eyes

"A-aye s-s-sir" Happy stuttered knowing his 'father' had a really good question up his sleave

_**And he did, he really did...**_

* * *

"Soooo, Happy have you ever thought of having Charla's paw in marriage?" Asked Lucy

"What?" Happy screeched with a bright red blush appearing on his face

How a 'blue cat' could blush red they didn't know, but they could admit the reaction was funny.

"Have you ever thought of having Charla's paw in marriage?" Lucy asks again

As soon as the words left her mouth (a second time) Happy was found unconscious; face first on the rocky cave floor.

While Happy was unconscious, a couple of things happened.

The first was Gray found a stick and was poking Happy's unconscious form. The second was Lucy laughing; the third was Natsu thinking of more questions. And the fourth was Erza asking Natsu how he knew so many good questions which was answered by Natsu saying "I don't know?" After that Happy woke up, and yelled at Gray for poking him in the face with a stick; turns out you can hear what people are saying while unconscious.

* * *

"Ok, so Happy what's your answer?" asked Lucy. _Lucy didn't know about the others, but she was really interested in what his answer would be_.

"Umm….oh…umm, yes" Happy answered

"Yes what, Happy?" Natsu asked. _Natsu knew Gray was just about to laugh his head off, and heck he was pretty sure Erza and Lucy would join in on the fun… _

**_What Natsu didn't know was that Lucy would be the first to play along with this 'torment Happy game.'_**

"Umm…well, y-yes I have thought of well….umm…asking Charla to marry me" Happy squeaked

"And when did this thought occur to you?" Natsu asked. _Wanting to help his 'son' out as much as possible._

* * *

_Well that all begun when we were at Edolas. It happened after Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were captured._

_Carla and I yelled at these two Exceed and well, they knocked us out and yeah…_

_The next thing we know we woke up in a really pretty room, on a really big pink bed._

_At first we were confused, then we remembered were we were and Carla explained to me what was going on. Then we were taken to see the Queen by the two Exceeds who knocked us unconscious, on the way, everybody was cheering and calling us heroes; at the time I didn't really understand why. _

_When we were talking to the Queen I wasn't really paying attention until I noticed that Carla was crying then I listen to what they were saying and it shocked me. They said that we had a mission and that mission was to exterminate the Dragonslayers; we could never do something like that and we wouldn't._

_I yelled at them, then grabbed Carla's paw and said to her 'let's get out of here.' She nodded and smiled. Then we were running, running from a group of guard that were chasing us; it was funny we ended up stealing a cart. The cart rolled down a big hill and we almost fell straight of the floating island, but we didn't. We ended up in some old man Exceeds farm. He let us stay with him and his wife and that was when I first thought I wanted Carla and me to be just like them, a happily married couple. I wanted to have Carla's paw in marriage ever since and one day just maybe my wish will come true._

* * *

"The end" Happy said happily.

Clap clap clap

Was the only sound heard until…?

"Oh Happy that was such a beautiful story" cried Erza

"What, your moved by such a strange story?" Gray asked

"Yes, and it wasn't strange, it was beautiful" Erza corrected

Sigh "any way Happy that was a good story; as usual" Natsu commented

"Aye" Happy said

"I guess that means Grays next huh?" Lucy asked

"Yep" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy agreed

"Oh great, just…great" Gray commented…

* * *

**Thanks to my friend 'The Lollipop Assassin' for reviewing 3 times. **

**7 reviews, seven reviews and the next chapter appears. Yay, the next chapter is about our faverout stripper ice mage, Da da da _ Gray_ again i say Yay.**

**From Naturesshadows**


	5. Chapter 5 you like?

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 5 – Gray's Question –Is there someone you like?_**

* * *

**Wow, that was quick. 7 reviews, no 8 reviews in a day. :) Thank you guys! Gives each of you a mental hug.**

**Ok before I start my disclaimer I would like to say, that I'm really starting to enjoy writing them. Must be because I get to force Fairy Tail characters to say them :)**

**Disclaimer, shoby do ba**

**Me: "Yay time to play my faverout game, would anyone like to join me?" **

**Canna: "Sure depends on what kind of game"**

**Me: "The game is called 'you gotta do it'**

**Canna: "What kind of name is that?" **

**Gajeel: "A bad one"**

**Canna: "Wow, when did you get there?"**

**Me: "Hi Gajeel"**

**Gajeel: "Heh, hey Nature"**

**Me: "Canna get to 'it'"**

**Canna: "Get to what?"**

**Gajeel: "This is taking too long! What Nature wants to say: is that she doesn't own Fairy Tail and that no matter how many time she wishes, she never will. Oh but she does own this story"**

**Me: "Thank you Gajeel" **

**Gajeel: "No problem Nature, bye"**

**Me: "Bye"**

**Canna: "What just happened?"**

**All those who wonder why I chose Canna; it is because she hardly shows up in stories. Now get to reading! :)**

* * *

… you l-l-like?" Erza stutters out while blushing a lot, and I mean a lot.

Natsu knew that Erza would have trouble asking the question, that's exactly why he had suggested her to be the one to ask the question in the first place.

Gray's reaction was beyond hilarious; his eyes quite literally jumping out of their sockets, his mouth seemed to be twitching in an annoyed smile and his face seeming a little bluer than normal. This was just too much to handle at least too much for Natsu; who was now on the ground laughing sooo hard that he felt lightheaded.

"What, the hell. Which one of you idiots came up with this bloody question" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs

"Who do you think" Lucy questions

"I don't know?" He answered

"It was the one who seems to have a million question as of late" Lucy added hoping he would catch on and luckily enough he did.

"So it was Natsu!?" He stated or asked back

"Yep, it was me" Natsu said in an amused tone

"Hey flame head, before I answer your bloody question, I wanna know where the hell you got so many questions from?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side trying to get what was going on.

"I mean, since when have you thought so many questions?" Gray added

"Oh, well I guess they've always been there" Natsu stated simply.

"Right!" Gray said rolling his eyes

"I tried to warn you at the beginning of the game, that Natsu is smarter than what he seems" Happy stated

"Hey, what do you mean by 'what he seems'" Natsu wined

"I mean, just what I say Natsu" Happy cheered happily

"Whatever, Gray it's your turn, so answer the question" Natsu announced

_Damn I was hoping they would just forget _Gray thought

"W…Well….. He began

* * *

_When I was, about 12 years old I kinda liked a girl._

_She was beautiful, smart, kind but also scary in a way, oh and she was very strong. _

_I had known her for a while, we were friends, I guess. That one day, when we were talking by the river that was when I knew she was my first crush._

_We talked about a bunch of random stuff then she had to go home, I offered to walk her back but she denied saying "Do you think I'm a weakling?"_

_"N-no, I would never be t-that stupid, I-I just wanted to walk you home is all" I replied._

_"Hmmm, ok then" she said._

_Then she grabbed my hand and we walked back towards her house._

_On the walk back we didn't really talk much, well I didn't; I just listened to whatever she had to say. She told me a few stories of some old friends of hers, they were really interesting, I guess._

_"Bye, bye Gray" she whispered_

_"Bye" I whispered back and I knew she heard me, because she laughed and waved goodbye._

* * *

"Over and done" Gray finished

"Yeah that wasn't good enough, what was her name?" Natsu asked.

"I don't have to tell you" Gray answered.

"Fine, but did you ever see her again?" Natsu questioned.  
"Yes, and you know her, she's in the guild" Gray added.

"Really?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, now are we gonna get back to the game" Gray said hoping to stop Natsu's questioning.

"Fine but next time you, better answer the question properly" Natsu stated

"Yeah, yeah whatever Flame Head" Gray said

"Any way Lucy…" Natsu sang.

"Y-yes N-N-Natsu" Lucy stuttered

"…it's your turn" Natsu whispered.

Lucy could have sworn Natsu's eyes turned red when he said those words.

**At the time she didn't know why, but she was scared**.

* * *

**My special thanks to: The Lollipop Assassin (**my friend, who's story I get to help write; well actually I just give ideas. But it's amazing so check it out!**:****), grayzafans (**Well now you don't have to wait and the way my stories going there will be 3 questions for him**:), Guest (**that, I do not know if you are one person or many, but thank you for your comments**), Awsomness (**I would like to thank you for your Awesome/funny review**) and** **dang regacho (**I must say your reviews are very funny to read, and I'm not sure if I wanna pair Natsu and Lucy together because I have trouble with romance. But it might happen, just remember it might not as well, because I do not know where this story is taking me**). **

**Thank you to all who review, and your reviews are the things that make me update quicker!**


	6. Chapter 6 type of Guy

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 6 – Lucy's Question – What's your type of guy?_**

* * *

**Ok hello guys I'm really sorry for not updating this story for 2 weeks but I really needed a break from it. In saying that, I've finished 2 chapters ahead and will be poasting them: next week and the week after that.**

**Disclamer: **

**Naturesshadows would like to say: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, I only own this story... :( Oh well, guess I'll make the best of the story XD**

* * *

Again Natsu had come up with another good question! Like it or not they 'all' were starting to think, that Natsu 'wasn't' as clueless as he appeared to be, either that or he is great at making up questions…

…Everyone, except Happy who had known all along; the terrors that hid in his 'fathers' mind. He had put all his effort into coming up with a really good question to ask Natsu and finally he had found it. One he knew Natsu would never answer, or so he hoped.

_Anyway, now that I got a question for Natsu, might as well start picking on the others_ Happy thought still rather annoyed at the question 'only Natsu' could have come up with for him. So he took a deep breath and…

"So Lucy, What's your type of guy?" Happy asked grateful he was chosen to be the one to ask the question.

_Yay, I wasn't_ _forgotten while I was being silent though all those other questions _he thought with a big grin

Sigh "I guess Natsu came up with this question" Lucy states

"Of course" Gray says sarcastically

"Oh, but that's not a bad question actually" Lucy stated, very happy for her question...

* * *

_My, type of guy huh, well the answer is simple, but how to tell the story is difficult…_

* * *

_First off, I like the kind of guy who is cheerful but hard to figure out._

* * *

_You see, my mother always told me stories. The stories she told, were of brave knights; who had to rescue the princesses from terrible beings._

_One of my faverout was one called **Dragon Hunter of Tail Fairy**. _

* * *

"What, there are books about Fairy Tail" Gray asked

"Um yeah, but it's not the same_ Fairy Tail _that we know and love" Lucy stated

"Hmm ok then, back to the story" Gray said, somehow pleased with her answer

* * *

_Anyway, half the story was about a little boy growing up in a temple, the second half was about his adventures in a guild, called Tail Fairy. I loved the story so much, it never left my side._

_After I first read it with my mother, I was hooked. And because I was a little girl at the time, I kinda made a promise to myself that…_

_ "When I grow up I want to marry a man just like the main character, mummy" A little Lucy said happily._

_"Ha ha ha, I hope you do sweetheart and I hope he treats you well" Mom whispered in to my ear._

_"Of course he will mummy, after all; he is the main character" I whispered back._

_Then me and mom fell asleep._

* * *

"And well yeah, that's the end of my story" Lucy states

"Funny story Lucy" Happy laughs

"And how was that funny" Lucy asked

"It just was" Happy cheered

"Great story!" Gray exclaims, sarcastically.

"Yes, I was a very beautiful story, Lucy" Erza stated.

"…"

"Hmmm, what's up Natsu? Aren't you going to tell Lucy how great her story was?" Erza asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. Great story Lucy!" Natsu said, less cheerful then normal

"Hey, what's wrong Flame Head" Gray asked.

"…" Natsu said nothing as he looked over the fire towards the end of the cave.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"…Never mind, it's nothing" Natsu said…

* * *

**I know your there, so why are you hiding?**

* * *

*** = **Dragon Hunter of Tail Fairy** is actually another story of mine thats really called 'Dragon Hunter of Fairy Tail'. **

**OK I'm so, so, so sorry if this wasnt to your taste or if your mad because it was a late update, but I originally had another plan for Lucys question, and yeah...**

**So anyway thankyou so much for reviewing, they always make my day. And don't worry, I promise their will be more NaLu for you! And please don't stop reading if you hate NaLu cause their will be action, and I'm not doing really long romantic NaLu. It will be strickly, one kiss and a couple of hugs. XD**

**Oh and don't hate me for this; but I kinda dislike NaLu, though I don't mind reading/writing it! **


	7. Chapter 7 How did you get that scar?

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 7 – Natsu's Question – How did you get that scar? _**

* * *

**Hello readers... I am doing two things here today. 1. Thank's to **

chakreatni - **I really don't wanna write NaLu, but I don't wanna lose people's interest. I promise that I won't put much NaLu in, ok!**

nicky. - **Yep, I love Mysterious Natsu too... Well heres your chap, chap! ;)**

The Lollipop Assassin** - No more waiting!**

km28ave - **Hmmm, you confuse me! First you say my story seems good, then you scream ERZA, and finally you say self advertising. How is reviewing self advertising?**

**And 2. Disclamer:**

**Naturesshadows says: "I Do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does! But if owned Fairy Tail... Oh how much the characters would change!" **

* * *

…Gray asked

But they never would have guessed his reaction

His eyes grew wide and his face was showing pure shock. Then he started shaking and shaking.

At first Erza, Gray and Lucy thought this was a tactic to win until Happy flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu" Happy whispered

Natsu then grabbed Happy and used him to cover his face. They all heard a sniffing sound, which made them run to his side.

"Natsu" Erza yelled

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"Flame head, are you crying!?" Gray laughed

When no response came from Natsu they got a little more worried; Natsu who doesn't know fear, who hates crying and making people worry that Natsu was… was shivering in shock, making them worry and that Natsu was crying.

"Natsu, are you ok" Erza asked in a very worried voice while placing a hand on his shoulder

Then Natsu jumped, letting go of Happy in the process. He looked up at them with a very sad look in his eyes; tears were streaming down his cheeks, they looked at him in surprise and worry. But he sore their worry; he wiped his eyes, laughed a little while scratching the back of his head and then his lips started to curl up into…

A smile; he was smiling after all that

"Hey, that was just a trick wasn't it?" Gray stated more than asked

"Natsu, what was that!?" Erza yelled

Natsu just looked away from them, a small smile playing on his lips

"How could you trick us like that, even if you wanna win, it's still mean" Lucy stated

"I don't think Natsu was trying to trick us" Happy whispered

Only Natsu heard Happy's whisper; everyone else weren't paying attention.

So Natsu looked at Happy and smiled (just a small smile) doing that got everyone's attention focused on Happy.

Happy just ignored the stares of the others and focused on what he had to say next.

"Natsu, that wasn't acting was it!" Happy stated more than asked

"What are you talking about Stupid Cat?" Lucy questions

Happy looked at them, then put his focus back to Natsu

"Natsu, answer me" Happy sulked

"…" Natsu opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't; he didn't want to worry them any further

"Natsu, if you don't talk, I'll know you're trying to hide from it again" Happy stated

"Huh, hide from it again, hide from what?" Gray questions

"It's nothing" Natsu finally answers

"You talked" Happy stated quite stunned

"What do you mean by, it's nothing? I mean one minute we're playing a game and the next thing you know…" Lucy stated not wanting to continue

"…Your in shock" Erza finished

"It's happened before too" Happy whispered to Erza

They all looked at happy

"What, really happy" Erza asked

"Yes it was after Lisanna died…" Happy stated

Both Gray and Erza stood there in shock

"Huh, what's wrong with you two all of a sudden" Lucy asks

"I remember, when she died none of us wanted to tell Natsu…" Gray started

"…but we didn't have to, he had been by the main door while Mira and Elfman explained everything to us" Erza continued

Natsu looked at Erza quite confused

"How did you know about that" Natsu asked

"Happy told us, later on" Gray added

"Sorry Natsu I had to, Erza's too scary to face alone" Happy whispered

Sigh "It's ok buddy" Natsu says with sad eyes

* * *

_This happened 2 years ago, _

_The day had started off normally. Things were going great; the few who knew that the Strauss siblings were on a mission were eagerly awaiting their return. Erza being one of the few was just waiting to have another fight with the 'White Witch'. _

_Weirdly enough, the only one who wasn't at the guild was Natsu!_

* * *

"T-that's because I had a Nightmare" Natsu admitted.

"W-what?" Gray asked

"The Nightmare started with Igneel leaving, then there was a light and Lisanna was in front of me saying 'Goodbye'. Then I woke up" Natsu admitted.

"You woke up screaming Natsu" Happy stated.

"H-huh, why, why didn't you tell anyone?" Erza yelled.

"Because, it didn't happen. Because I wasn't gonna let it happen! Because I would Hate myself if I ever let anything happen to her" Natsu screamed back

"Ah, y-yeah s-sorry Natsu" Erza stated, feeling worried for her Fiery Friend.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered.

"Don't worry about it; just get back to the story!" Natsu murmured.

"Ok" Gray said, starting from where Erza left off…

* * *

_Then Mira and Elfman burst through the front doors of the guild. _

_Mira was crying, and crying. _

_Elfman screamed to the heavens above. _

_We… We didn't know what was going on but…_

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore!" Gray whispered sadly, almost choking on his words.

"That's ok Gray, I will finish from where you left off" Erza reassured him.

* * *

_But, when we found out we were shocked!_

_Natsu still hadn't come to the guild, we were kinda worried. None of us wanted to tell him what had happened, but Natsu was there the whole time; on the other side of the door._

* * *

_5 minutes passed, then 7 and finally at 10 minutes Natsu entered the Guild hall._

_When he entered, his face looked grim! Then Mira yelled out 'L-Lisanna's Dead'_

_Natsu looked shocked! Then his face morphed into a smile! He's face showing a softer side; something no one other than Lisanna had seen before… _

_He walked over to Mira, bent down onto his knees and hugged her. We… We weren't expecting it!_

_'Mira, don't blame yourself. Please, don't blame yourself' Natsu whispered._

_'N-Natsu?' She asked back._

_Natsu stood tall and looked over to Elfman…_

_'The same goes for you!' He said pointing a finger at Elfman. _

_Then Natsu left the guild! He left, not telling anyone where he was going, not even Happy. _

_I don't know about everyone else, but me and Gray were really worried about him. So we went looking for him! We found him in front of a grave, talking with Elfman. Mira was hiding behind one of the trees listening in on their conversation. It turns out that Natsu was giving them their hope back.  
After that day, we never said Lisanna's name again; we were afraid that it would hurt Natsu, Mira and Elfman._

* * *

"That is the end." Erza stated simply.

Then the group turned to look at Natsu, who seemed a little dazed at the moment!

"N-Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked

"…Fine, just remembering something important!" Natsu replied

* * *

**You are a fool Natsu Dragoneel, Son of the Great Fire Dragon Igneel. Continue to play your game! Tell me everything; your sadness, your happiness, your strengths and Your Weaknesses.**

* * *

"I am no fool, Shifter! I will continue to play this game but only because it will ease the minds of my friends. Thou I shall not tell you anything, not my sadness, nor happiness, nor any of my strengths and I most certainly will not, reveal My Weaknesses" Natsu whispered under his breath, so that his friends sitting beside him didn't hear.

* * *

**Ha ha ha, you never cease to amaze me… Kid… But just because your know I'm here, doesn't mean; you can kill me! **

**Ha ha ha**

* * *

"Well see about that!" Natsu whispered again.

"Huh, you say something Flame head?" Gray asked, tapping Natsu on the arm…

"No, nothing" Natsu replied quickly.

* * *

**End of Chapter. Man I'm so, so sorry it took so long to update! But now that I have are you happy?  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 forgotten me

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

_**Chapter 8 – forgotten me**_

* * *

**Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! I must say, it was rather fun to write. I got to Hurt him alot, but in the end he smiled. Ha ha ha, you have no clue what I'm talking about dX**

**Disclaimer: **(You know I think I finally learnt how to spell that)

**Naturesshadows: "I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I OWN THE STORIES IDEA, THATS ALL" **

* * *

_It hurt, it hurt!_

_I knew who did it, but I couldn't speak; I couldn't scream. I just lay there, thinking 'why'._

* * *

_I was 4…_

_I was 4 years old. One year before on my 3 birthday I had been abandoned; by my blood family. One year before I had been 'picked up' by a stranger, who lived in the forest!? He saved me, I was an orphan doomed to die. If he had left me behind, I wouldn't be here today._

**_ I was on deaths doors, he closed those doors and he saved me…_**

* * *

"So, Igneel saved you?" Lucy asked, with a large smile pasted on her face.

"No…" Natsu started, looking to the ground in sadness.

"Huh, what do you mean no? You said you were raised by Igneel!" Gray asked/exclaimed.

"I was…" Natsu started again.

"Then who saved you?" Lucy questioned a question mark forming above her head.

"Would you shut up, and let him continue" Erza yelled.

"Yes ma'am" Lucy and Gray muttered in unison

"Go ahead Natsu" Erza began.

* * *

_I learnt a lot from him; like how to make fire and shelter. He taught me which plants were edible and which weren't but I never got his name. Guess I couldn't complain; I didn't really have one either. _

_About 5 months later he asked me if I wanted one, if I wanted a name. _

_My answer was a quick and simple 'yes'._

_'Good, then from today forth, you shall be named Natsu. Natsu, it fits you well child… A child born of summer; Natsu' He said in a proud voice._

_I travelled with him for the rest of the year until…_

* * *

_Pain, that's the only word to describe it. It wasn't from the cut on my neck, it was formed by betrayal._

_It was the same day I met him, that same day. Funny enough, bad things always happen at that time. I was 4 years old. He looked at me; I remember thinking something was wrong. The look was similar to the ones I was given during the years I had spent with my parents. I still don't know what that expression means but I hope, I never… Never, ever see it again. _

_He started hitting me over and over again. It was the same thing my parents had done a year before, it hurt…_

* * *

_I remember trying to call out, trying to ask 'why' but I couldn't and the words just wouldn't come._

* * *

_I learnt later on, that the man and my parents were from Dark Guilds. _

_Both my parents had a black mark on their necks, and the man had a different mark, in red on his hand._

_When I joined Fairy Tail, I read about the Dark Guilds. I learnt which one my parents belong to and which one the man belonged to. _

* * *

"Oh Natsu" Lucy cried out quietly.

"W-what?" Erza asked astounded at what Natsu was telling them.

"Na-Natsu, w-why didn't you tell anyone" Gray asked, locking eyes with Natsu.

"Hmmm, well the first reason is, I never wanted anyone to worry. The second is because, it doesn't hurt anymore and I forgave them long ago. There's no reason to stay mad." Natsu said, as he brought his arms over his legs and placed his head on his knees.

Sigh "Man you're so different Natsu, special even. I don't think I could forgive someone, if they did something like that to me" Gray whispered in a yelling tone.

"Ha ha ha, thanks Gray, but I don't think it's anything special. Anyway I think I'm gonna finish the story, if that's ok?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, please continue Natsu" Erza stated for everyone

* * *

_The man continued to hit me, but then… Then… _

_I think he got bored of that... _Natsu chocked out. He tried to continue but it started to hurt him more.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I think I…" Natsu begun but was cut off by Gray

"Hey, it's ok man. If you can't continue! You can't continue!" Gray stated looking at Natsu with a tinge of sympathy.

"No, I-I wanna continue. I wanna tell someone… I wanna tell someone what happened" Natsu said. Then he took a deep breath and started from where he left off.

* * *

_I remember it well. The man pushed me to the ground, so I couldn't escape. I was scared._

_Then it was quiet, to quiet. There was a sharp cold object pressed to my neck. It pressed harder and harder against my skin. It was cold, to cold…_

_Then something warm started to run down my thought, and a feeling of horrible pain started to erupt from the spot the cold object was placed. I tried to breathe, but I couldn't. I tried to scream, but that didn't work either. I felt the situation was hopeless. I was afraid, I felt sick…._

_ I turned my head so that I could see the man's face, one last time. Somehow I knew, that I was about to die. He was crying, his tears fell onto my face, and rolled down my cheeks. At that moment I was no longer scared, I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. I found my voice and asked 'why are you… crying?' _

_Then he sat up and started wailing, he was crying and crying. I didn't understand, and then the world around me went black… I must have 'died'._

_Black… That was everything I had seen when I 'died', a world of pure darkness._

* * *

_Then I woke up. _

_I was in a dark place, my wounds were treated and someone or something was shuffling around. That's when I noticed I was in the cave._

_That was when I first met Igneel. _

* * *

"S-so that's the end of my story" Natsu whispered.

"… Wow, did that really happen, Natsu" Happy asked aloud.

"Ha ha ha, yep buddy. That really did happen!" Natsu said smiling. He was laughing off the importance behind the words he had just spoken.

"Natsu, how come… How come, you're not sad or angry about your past?" Lucy questioned. She was confused, confused because he was happy with his past.

"Huh, oh well... The way I see it, my past is just the past. I can't change it so, I guess it doesn't matter." Natsu said simply.

"Oh really! But you must feel some hatred towards it, don't you?" Gray asked. Rolling his eyes; he thought that Natsu's answer was oblivious. But it wasn't.

"I don't feel any remorse towards my past. I got born, I got shelter and I had people who looked after me. Even if it was harsh, even if it hurt at the time; it's still my past and I like it that way." Natsu replied.

"Ah, umm…" Gray couldn't find words, to describe how shocked he was at that moment. He thought Natsu was gonna say he hated his past, just as Gray hated his but no… Natsu said he liked his past.

"But what if you could change it, if you could stop everything from happening… Would you?" Erza then asked.

"If my past was changed! Then my future would be too and that means… That means I wouldn't get to meet you or anyone else from Fairy Tail. I never would have met Igneel. I never would have met Happy or Lucy or Lisanna. So no, I wouldn't change my past. I would never try to change it. I got to meet so many people; I got to see so many new things, and try so many new things. I wouldn't, I wouldn't change a thing" Natsu spoke soft and slow. A smile that not one of them had seen before graced his face, his eyes drooped, and the smile was like that of pure happiness.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Starlovers - **I MADE MORE, AND I ALREADY REVIEWED YOUR STORY!**

Yuni-sama - **Yes, yes he is! Natsu is very weird. :)**

nicky. - **Well, I wonder if you can guess, what just happened. Have you figured out the mystery behind the scar yet :) Mystery of Lisanna's death will come in due time XD**

km28ave - **I LOVE MY CREEPY VOICE TOO, sorry my caps lock was stuck. :( And I'm very thankful for the reviews. :P**

happyhowie - **I UPATED, and hows reading Fanfic's in class going?**

**And** chakreatni - **He he he, have you figured out who's talking to Natsu now? And now you know how he got his scar. Sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping, it was. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME CHEERFUL XD XD**


	9. Chapter 9 Shifter?

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

_**Chapter 9 – Shifter?**_

* * *

**First I would like to say, that this is my longest chapter ever! :) **

**Second I would also like to say, that without the Author notes this story so far has '9,083' words. I AM SO PROUD...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naturesshadows says: "Put oyour hands on your head. Ha ha ha, just kidding. I wanna say, I do NOT own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does!"**

* * *

**Shifter POV**

I have always, always been in the dark. It's lonely, cold and scary but 13 years ago, I found a light amongst all that darkness. That light appeared in the form of a 3 year old child…

* * *

_It was dark, that night there was no moon and the stars were hidden behind thick black clouds._

_"Where am I?" I asked, I didn't expect an answer but I got one..._

_"You're in the forest mister" A little boy with pink hair said._

_"H-huh, who are you?" I questioned, I was shocked; shocked because I was answered and because I was answered by a child._

_"Ummm, ah. I don't know! Who am I?" The boy repeated; he's eyes started to show worry and sadness._

_"Hmm, so you don't have a name little one?" I asked._

_"No mister, what about you?" The little pink haired boy asked._

_"Me… Hmmm, I don't really have a name, but I guess you can call me Shifter" I replied…_

* * *

**Normal POV, with Team Natsu**

"Hey Natsu… Everyone's had a go now so is the game over?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's not" Happy cheered.

"Actually I think it is for today!" Natsu whispered in a dark tone…

"Huh? But Natsu…" Happy stated, then he saw the look in Natsu's eyes and decided he was right.

* * *

**Shifter POV**

I travelled around with that brat for ages. We had been on many adventures, and I found out that the kid held power inside of him…

**_He seemed to have strong magic flowing through his veins._**

* * *

_It was then, that I got ordered to kill him. _

_"Why, why do I have to kill an innocent child, Master?" I yelled/asked him. I couldn't handle it; the boy was 3, almost 4… He hadn't even had a chance to live yet, and Master wanted him to die!? _

_"Shifter! You're a member of Dark Angel, and I am the Master of the Guild. As Master, you must follow my orders; are you going to disobey me?" The Master screamed in Shifters face._

_"N-no Sir, it's just… He's only a boy, no older than 4 and he seems to possess a strong magic energy. If we train him right, he could become a powerful ally!" I mumbled back…_

_"Shifter!" The master yelled in rage_

* * *

**Natsu POV, With Team Natsu**

"Natsu is something wrong?" Happy asked me. I couldn't answer him; I couldn't lie to him… So I just smiled and nodded my head in a 'no' motion.

"Are you sure Natsu, because you look kinda pale?" Lucy questioned as she got up from where she was seated. Then she walked over and sat back down, right beside me.

I didn't even realise, one minute I'm just watching my friends the next… Pain, I haven't felt this much pain since…

* * *

**Lucy POV, with Team Natsu**

"Natsu is something wrong?" Happy asked, in a worried voice.

As soon as Happy asked I looked over, Gray and Erza must have done the same, as I heard the slight sound of metal clinking and a shirk crinkling. Oh yeah, now that I think about it, Gray's still got his shirt on! Wait you're getting off topic now, Lucy… I watched as Natsu smiled and nodded 'no' as his answer to Happy's question. For some reason I wasn't satisfied with his answer… So I took matters into my own hands and asked;

"Are you sure Natsu, because you look kinda pale?"

I got up from where I was seated and slowly walked over to Natsu and then I plumped down right beside him. He looked sick from where I was seated before, but he looked even worse up close. I waited for his reply, but it never came… Instead I watched in horror as Natsu's face twisted from a smile, into a frown, then into an expression of pain. Time seemed to slow down at that moment; everything was going in slow motion, then Natsu was falling face first and if… If I didn't stop him soon, he would get hurt. I through my arms out and caught him into an embrace, I hugged him so close, I was afraid that if I let go, something bad would happen.

I didn't realise but the entire time I held him, the other were screaming and making their way closer to me and him…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Natsu" Erza, Lucy and Gray whispered, as his face twisted to show, so much… to much pain.

Natsu (with the exception of his head that was resting neatly on Lucy's lap), was now lying down; back to the cold, hard and very uncomfortable cave floor. He was breathing heavy as he faded in and out of consciousness…

"Something's not right, something's not right! What the hell is going on with Natsu?" Gray asked worried for his Friend/rival's health.

Erza sat down next to Natsu. She then used Ex-quip to remove the metal glove that was placed on her right hand. Letting the hand rest gently onto of the Flame mages forehead, Erza found the heat to be rather excruciating. It was burning, really burning. Erza knew his temperature being so high wasn't a good sign. She knew because long ago Master had told Erza that Natsu's temperature should never be able to hurt her or Gray… But at this second, it hurt! So the only option left for her was to ask the Ice Wizard to cool the boy down. She didn't want to do it, but Master had warned if Natsu's temperature ever changed to be too hot or too cold… Erza knew; she knew it wasn't a good sign, this only ever happens when…

"Erza! Erza! Damn what the hell are you daydreaming about?" Gray cursed as he waved a hand in front of Erza's face.

"Huh, oh, sorry about that Gray but I think I know what's happening!" Erza stated, looking at Gray with determined eyes. Which Gray was only able to describe as; eyes of fire!

"T-then tell us, what's happing to Natsu?" Happy pleaded.

"Right! A long time ago, Master told me something… He said if Natsu temperature ever changes it means he is suffering not physically but mentally…" Erza paused to let the information sink in.

"W-what, then why didn't the Flame Head tell us?" Gray complained angrily, he wasn't mad at Natsu… No he was mad at himself for not noticing something was wrong.

"That's the thing; Master also said that Natsu can't tell us how he feels…" This time Erza was cut short by Lucy.

"What do you mean by 'can't tell us'?"

"Master said it's a kind of trauma, he didn't tell me how he knew all this but… But Master was the one who found Natsu, and brought him back to Fairy Tail!" Erza informed, finally finishing 'all' the information she had at her fingertips.

After Erza explained the situation, Gray and Lucy were unable to say anything more. Lucy just looked down at Natsu, with a sad and distant look in her eyes. While on the other hand Gray tried to avoid looking at the Fire Mage, only to fail miserably…

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Happy whispered, breaking the slightly dark mood that had appeared.

"Well I think Gray should try and put some ice on Natsu's forehead!" Erza shyly suggested her idea. She just didn't know what to do, but Natsu did seem to have a temperature so…

"Ok" Gray responded simply to her question and then he proceeded to put a thin layer of ice on Natsu's forehead.

Only the ice melted in a couple of minutes, so Gray repeated this process throughout the 'night' until he fell asleep due to exhaustion of magic. Happy and Lucy were also out like lights. Erza on the other hand just watched as Natsu's chest rose and fell, until she too fell asleep.

* * *

**So guy's how was it, any good? Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did... I felt so, so sorry for Natsu, while I was writing this... But it was nesassary. I can't wait to hear what you think about it! :) So please send me a PM and/or Review. I'm thinking that this story may have about 16 more chapters but it depends... Hmmm, I do hope someone has caught on to the little preview I place in this chapter. It does reveal another side of the story! So please someone, find what I have hidden. Oh and sorry that I didn't make anyone else play Memory!**

**So yeah, Please Review and/or PM me! XD**


	10. Chapter 10 Making a move!

**Trapped in a Mountain of Memories**

**_Chapter 10 – Making a move!_**

* * *

**Well today as an apology for updating late I have a surprise... I am posting a chapter for each of my stories****, one day apart:**  


**TiaMoM - chapter 10 ****(You are reading it now)**

**BB - chapter 5**

**LCitS - chapter 6 and 7**

**RSaA - chapter 3**

**NZ WiyL - chapter 4**

**So I do hope you guys enjoy, this one time only special (maybe! ;P)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naturesshadows says: "I may love Fairy Tail, but I do not own anything. Apart from the plot! XD"**

* * *

Natsu woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to shift his position to sit up, but found that he couldn't, he also found that it was rather hard to breathe. This was because his 'Son' was lying on top of his chest, asleep.

He turned his head in one direction to find Gray lying beside him but he seemed to be asleep, he turned his head to the other side and found Erza sitting up, she was also asleep. Finally Natsu shifted his gaze behind his head where he felt another presence, he found Lucy hunched over and asleep.

Natsu sighed.

'So what am I gonna do now?' Natsu thought

"Hmmm guys are any of you awake?" Natsu whispered

Silence; is what followed, so Natsu figured that they were defiantly asleep. Then he felt something… Something strong; a presence, he felt a presence in the cave with them. So Natsu looked around the cave once more but he found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Natsu" a male voice whispered.

"Huh, who's there?" Natsu whispered back. He was slightly afraid but not for himself, he was afraid for his friends that were; at the moment venerable.

"Natsu, it is good to see you are still alive" the male voice called out a little louder than before.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Natsu asked, it felt really weird talking to something that wasn't even there.

"Me? Oh I'm no one to be afraid of Natsu…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gray was the first to wake up, after Natsu.

Gray awoke to see Natsu glaring at something across the other side of the room.

"Hey Natsu, is something up...?" Gray begun, looking at Natsu with questioning eyes.

"Hmmm, oh it's nothing Gray" Natsu stated weakly.

Then Gray started to remember what happened before he fell asleep, he remembered Natsu being unconscious. He remembered how Natsu had a bad fever; he remembered trying to cool him down but failed as he fell asleep due to loss of Magical energy…

"R-right, so how are you feeling Natsu?" Gray asked, rather reluctant to know the answer.

"I'm ok, I kinda have a Headache though" Natsu whispered, revealing his signature grin.

Sigh "O-Ok, that's good to hear Flame Brain" Gray said, while returning the smile.

"Awww so you only call me by my Name when you're worried?" Natsu asked, in childish tone.

"W-what, I wasn't worried Stupid, I was just…" Gray started then was interrupted by a high pitched yell.

The yell caused Natsu to flinch… The pain skyrocketed when he hear the cheer, but he didn't really care about it at that moment…

"Natsu, I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Happy cheered.

Erza and Lucy woke up due to all the cheering of Happy.

"Stupid Cat, what's with all this racket?" Lucy asked, then she looked up and her eyes fell on…

"Natsu" Erza yelled in excitement.

"Ha ha ha, it's good to see you too Erza" Natsu whispered, he's head still hurt but heck he could put up with it, so long as his friends were happy.

"Ha ha ha, it's good to see you're feeling better, Natsu" Lucy stated sweetly as a blush crept to her face.

"She liiiiikes you" Happy rolled the 'i' one to many times.

"Shut up stupid cat" Lucy screamed, and then she started to chase Happy around the cave

"Yep, I missed you too Lucy!" Natsu whispered a slight blush at the corner of his face showed.

Gray and Erza smiled as they were the only ones who heard Natsu's words and saw him blush.

One thought played though their minds 'So you like Lucy, huh Natsu?'

* * *

**Shifter's POV**

_"Do you like that girl with the blond hair, the one that is sleeping behind you?" My voice echoed throughout the cave._

_"W-wh-what?" The child- no the young man said shocked. _

_He was blushing, 'how obvious, you should just tell her how you feel!" I thought, then I sighed and continued with my questioning…_

_"So Natsu, do you remember me?" I asked._

_"Of course I do shifter!" Natsu smiled a small happy smile._

_"So you remember, yet you don't hate me even though… Even though I tried to…" I whispered_

_"I know, I know you didn't try to do it on purpose. It was an order right?" Natsu asked with saddened eyes._

_"Y-yeah, but how did you…"_

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_"Natsu, I must warn you. I must make my move soon… So please, please be careful" Shifter whispered sadly._

_"It's ok Shifter, I will be careful. I have to be, I must protect my friends. But after all this is over, what's gonna happen?" I asked, I was scared to know the answer. I didn't wanna have to think about after, because I knew what 'after' meant._

_Sigh "Natsu, who knows what the future holds" Shifter whispered. _

_Then the presence disappeared. 'Where are you? What are you planning?' I thought as I looked across the room._

_"Hey Natsu, is something up...?" Asked a very annoying voice._

* * *

**Yes, yes... I am soooo sorry that this is short, but I was concentrating on LCitS as I have finally got over my slump. **

**I will try and make the Next chapter longer, so I really wanna hear what you think, is happening!**


End file.
